wonderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Алиса в Стране чудес
«Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес» ( ) — книга английского математика, поэта и писателя Льюиса Кэрролла. Написана в 1864 году. Есть продолжение — «Алиса в Зазеркалье». История повествует о том, как маленькая девочка Алиса прыгает в кроличью нору, где обнаруживает сказочный мир, населённый необычными существами. История создания right|thumb|[[Алиса Лиддел — прототип персонажа Алисы, фото Льюиса Кэрролла]] Первая публикация «Алисы» состоялась 4 июля 1865 года, ровно через три года после того, как Его Преподобие Чарльз Лютвидж Доджсон и Его Преподобие Робинсон Дакворт на лодке поднялись вверх по Темзе в обществе трёх девочек: * Лорина Шарлот Лидделл (13 лет) — по предварительной версии «Prima», * Алиса Плезенс Лидделл (10 лет) — по предварительной версии «Secunda», * Эдит Мери Лидделл (8 лет) — по предварительной версии «Tertia». Прогулка началась от моста Фолли ( ) близ Оксфорда и завершилась через пять миль в деревне Godstow. В течение всего пути Доджсон рассказывал спутницам историю о маленькой девочке Алисе, отправившейся на поиски приключений. Девочкам история понравилась, и Алиса попросила Доджсона записать рассказ для неё. Доджсон исполнил её просьбу и 26 ноября 1864 г. подарил Алисе Лидделл рукопись под названием «Приключения Алисы под землёй» ( ), с подзаголовком — «Рождественский подарок дорогой девочке в память о летнем дне» ( ), состоящую всего из четырёх главhttp://www.gasl.org/refbib/Carroll__Alice_under_Ground.pdf Alice’s Adventures under Ground. Ряд биографов Льюиса Кэрролла, в том числе Мартин Гарднер, считают, что это и была первая версия «Алисы», уничтоженная самим Доджсоном, однако факты этого не подтверждают. Согласно дневникам Доджсона, весной 1863 года он показал незаконченную рукопись истории под названием Alice’s adventures under ground своему другу и советчику Джорджу Макдональду, детям которого она очень понравилась. Макдональд посоветовал издать рукопись. Перед завершением рукописи для Алисы Лидделл Доджсон увеличил объём произведения с 18 до 35 тыс. слов, дополнив произведение эпизодами про Чеширского кота и про Сумасшедшее чаепитие. В 1865 году произведение Доджсона вышло из печати под заголовком Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by «Lewis Carroll» с иллюстрациями Джона Тенниела ( ). Из первоначального тиража были изъяты и уничтожены 2 тыс. экземпляров ввиду претензий Тенниела к качеству печати. В настоящее время известны всего 23 уцелевших экземпляра первого издания. 18 экземпляров находятся в фондах различных библиотек и архивов, 5 экземпляров в руках частных лиц. Второе издание вышло в декабре того же 1865 года, хотя на титуле уже был проставлен 1866 год. Издание было распродано в кратчайшие сроки. Книга была переведена на 125 языков. В 1928 году рукопись «Алисы в Стране чудес» была продана американскому покупателю за 15 400 фунтов стерлингов. Сюжет thumb|Алиса и Синяя Гусеница. Рисунок № 15, автор Джон ТенниелАлиса бежит за Белым Кроликом и внезапно проваливается в глубокую кроличью нору, которая выводит её в загадочную комнату с множеством закрытых дверей. Сквозь одну из них она видит прекрасный сад, но никак не может туда пролезть, потому что дверца слишком маленькая. Алиса замечает, что съеденные пирожки или грибы, а также выпитые жидкости приводят к изменению её роста. В результате она чуть не тонет в море слёз, выплаканных ею самой. Затем едва не ломает дом Белого Кролика и оказывается в домике Герцогини, где встречает Чеширского Кота. Там Алиса узнаёт, что Королева ЧервейЗдесь надо учитывать, что в английском языке слово "Queen" может быть переведено и как "королева", и как "дама" (карточная) устраивает соревнования по игре в крокет. Побывав на Безумном чаепитии ( ) у Мартовского Зайца и Болванщика, она всё же оказывается в прекрасном саду на игре в крокет, где нарушены все мыслимые правила: вместо клюшек используют фламинго, вместо мячей — ежей, а роль ворот исполняют солдаты. Игра постепенно превращается в несправедливый трибунал над Валетом, который подозревался в краже конфет (в других переводах — котлет, пирожков; в оригинале — тарталеты, начинку которых Валет съел). Во время суда, в критический момент, когда персонажи превращаются в игральные карты и набрасываются на неё, Алиса просыпается и понимает, что всё случившееся было только сном. Персонажи thumb|left|Алиса в окружении нескольких персонажей книги Ввиду разнообразности вариантов перевода каждого имени персонажа ниже представлена таблица с указанием различных переводов (в колонках фамилии переводчиков, в строках — персонажи). В России в качестве базового принят перевод Демуровой. Стихи и песни right|thumb|The Mouse's Tale (оригинал фигурного стихотворения из второй главы) Книга содержит двенадцать стихов, большинство из которых являются пародиями на популярные нравоучительные стихи того времени. Из-за этой особенности стихи и песни являются труднопереводимыми, что порождает множество попыток разных переводчиков создать перевод, наиболее приближенный к оригиналу. Вот полный список стихотворений (названия и комментарии даны по академическому изданию Н. Демуровой): # Июльский полдень золотой… (вступительное стихотворение) # Как дорожит своим хвостом малютка крокодил… (пародия на стихотворение И. Уоттса «Противу праздностей и шалостей», 1715 г.; общим местом практически всех русских переводов является упоминание крокодила) # Цап-царап сказал мышке… (фигурное стихотворение о коте и мышке, выполненное в форме хвоста) # «Папа Вильям» (пародия на нравоучительное стихотворение Роберта Саути «Радости старика, и как он их приобрёл») # Лупите своего сынка… («Колыбельная Герцогини») (пародия на стихотворение Д. Бейтса «Любите! Истина вела…», 1849 г.) # «Филин» («Песня Болванщика») (пародия на стихотворение Джейн Тейлор «Звезда») # «Морская кадриль» (пародия на ряд стихотворений XIX века, в частности, «Паук и Муха» Мэри Хьюитт) # Это голос Омара… (пародия на стихотворение И. Уоттса «Это голос лентяя») # Шел я садом однажды… («Сова и Шакал») # «Еда вечерняя» (пародия на романс Джеймса Сэйлеса «Звезда вечерняя») # Дама червей напекла кренделей… (народная колыбельная) # Я знаю, с ней ты говорил… (стихотворение из местоимений, пародия на песню «Алиса Грэй») Крылатые фразы * Всё страньше и страньше! *: Другие варианты перевода: ** Всё чудесатее и чудесатее! ** Всё любопытственнее и любопытственнее! ** Всё страннее и страннее! ** Всё чудесится и чудесится! ** Чем дальнее, тем страньше! (перевод Владимира Набокова) * Мы называем его спрутиком, потому что он ходит с прутиком. * Едят ли кошки мошек? Едят ли мошки кошек? (вариант: Едят ли кошки летучих мышек? Едят ли мышки летучих кошек?)В оригинале кошки (cat) и летучие мыши (bat): ) * Поэтому они (уроки) и назывались укорами — укорачивались, понимаете? (перевод Владимира Набокова) Загадка о вороне и письменном столе В сцене чаепития Заяц и Шляпник задают Алисе загадки, одна из которых звучит следующим образом: «Чем ворон похож на письменный стол?» ( ). На эту загадку так и не был дан ответ. Л. Кэролл признавался, что ответа к этой загадке не существует: он придумал её, не задумываясь об отгадке. Однако поток вопросов от читателей был столь силён, что в переиздании 1896 годаWhat is the answer to the Lewis Carroll riddle, Why is a raven like a writing desk? Л. Кэроллу пришлось добавить несколько вариантов разгадок. Все они содержат характерную для Кэролла игру слов, например: * «Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is nevar sic put with the wrong end in front!». Примерный перевод: «Потому что они оба способны создавать (ноты/заметки), хотя и очень плоские»; означает и музыкальные ноты, и заметки (записи). Плоские ноты — отсылка к выражению to sing flat — петь фальшиво. Вторая часть фразы содержит непереводимую игру слов, буквально: «и они никогда не ставят неправильный конец в начало»; слово nevar ( с одной ошибкой), если его прочесть задом наперед, превращается в raven ( ). В переводе Демуровой в комментариях дается такой перевод этого ответа: «У обоих крутой норов» * «Poe wrote on both»; Примерный перевод: «По писал о''' них обоих», или «По писал '''на них обоих» — отсылка к стихотворению «Ворон» Эдгара Алана По. В 1989 году «Английское общество Льюиса Кэррола» ( ) объявило конкурс на новые ответы, которые будут регулярно публиковаться в газете «Bandersnatch», принадлежащей обществу. Олдос Хаксли в статье «Ravens and Writing Desks»Vanity Fair, сентябрь 1928 даёт два абсурдных ответа: потому что в них о'б'оих есть 'б', а в н'икаком (из них) — 'н'. ( ). Джейм Мичи предложил подобный ответ: потому что 'каждый начинается с 'к'. ( ). Критика Большая часть критических отзывов на книгу положительны, хотя иногда критикуют (но чаще хвалят) странный непредсказуемый сюжет. В Великобритании первые отзывы на книгу были весьма критичны: за редкими исключениями рецензенты отказывались видеть хоть какой-то смысл в «блужданиях» Алисы. Отношение критики изменилось лишь спустя несколько десятилетийН. Демурова. Сибирский подвижник. / Иностранная литература, 2002, № 1.. Первый критический отзыв появился в 1900 году в обзоре «Детские книжки» журнала «Atheneum»«The Atheneum», 1900 (December 16, 1865), p. 844. Цит. по кн.: Aspects of Alice. Lewis Carroll's Dreamchild as Seen through the Critics' Looking-Glasses. 1865-1971. Ed. by Robert Phillips. L., 1972, p. 84.: Прочие критики признавали за автором «живое воображение», но находили приключения «слишком экстравагантными и абсурдными» и «не способными вызвать иных чувств, кроме разочарования и раздражения» {Ibid, p. 7.}. Даже самые снисходительные из критиков решительно не одобряли Безумного чаепития; в то время как другие (1887 г.) намекали, что он списал сюжет из книги Томаса Гуда «Из ниоткуда к Северному полюсу» . В 1890 г. Кэрролл ответил, что книга Гуда была опубликована лишь в 1874 г., то есть спустя девять лет после «Страны чудес» и три года — после «Зазеркалья».. Спустя десятилетие к книге приходит признание. Ф. Дж. Харви Дартону, крупнейший авторитет в области английских детских книг, писал о ней как о произведении новаторском, совершившем подлинный «революционный переворот» См.: F. J. Harvey Darton. Children's Books in England. 2 ed. Cambridge, 1970, p. 268. в английской детской литературе. В 1871 г. Генри Кингсли писал Кэрроллу: «Положа руку на сердце и хорошо все обдумав, я могу лишь сказать, что Ваша новая книга самое прекрасное из всего, что появилось после „Мартина Чеззлвита“». Отзывы во всем мире * В 1931 «Алиса» попала в список запрещенных книг в китайской провинции Хунань, поскольку «животные не должны говорить человеческим голосом» и «нельзя показывать животных и людей равными»Banned Books Week: September 25-October 2. University of California, San Diego Social Sciences & Humanities Library. Доступ 29 сентября 2007.. Отзывы в России В 1879 г. появился первый перевод книги в России под названием «Соня в царстве дива», выполненный анонимным переводчиком. Первое издание вызвало в основном негативную реакцию критиков. Анонимный автор отзыва из журнала «Народная и детская библиотека» поместил следующий негативный отзыв: Отзыв из журнала «Воспитание и обучение»: Отзыв из журнала «Женское образование»: Далее см. также Льюис Кэрролл в России. Аннотированная библиография переводов. Сост. В. В. Лобанов. Folia Anglistica. Autumn 2000; М., Макс-Пресс, 2000.. Иллюстрации Книги Кэррола об Алисе являются одними из наиболее иллюстрируемых: книга насчитывает более трёх сотен наборов иллюстраций, сделанных художниками разных странIllustrators of AliceAlice Illustrations other than Tenniel, и это число растет год от года. Исторически первым иллюстратором книги был сам Кэрролл, который подарил Алисе Лидделл 26 ноября 1864 года рукопись книги «Алиса под землёй»Факсимиле этой книги опубликовано в 1886, оригинал хранится в Британской библиотеке, снабженную 37 собственными рисункамиIllustrations d’Alice’s Adventures Under Ground. Первые издания были проиллюстрированы 42-мяIllustrations by Sir John Tenniel рисунками Джона Тенниела (история их создания описана в статье «Джон Тенниел. Иллюстрации к Алисе»). Иллюстрации Тенниела ныне считаются «каноническими». Вот их полный список в порядке появления в книге (имена даны по переводу Демуровой): thumb|right|[[Массейс, Квентин|К. Массейс. «Уродливая герцогиня» (ок. 1525)]] Алиса Тенниела рисована не с Алисы Лиделл, у которой были темные коротко стриженные волосы и челка на лбу. Кэролл послал Тенниэлу фотографию Мэри Хилтон Бэдкок, другой девочки, с которой был знаком, однако воспользовался ли ею Тенниэл, неизвестно. На отрицательный вывод наводят некие строки из письма, которое Кэролл написал спустя некоторое время после того, как вышли обе сказки (письмо цитируется миссис Леннон в её книге о Кэрроле): Герцогиня Тенниела, согласно примечаниям М. ГарднераГарднер, М. Аннотированная Алиса, была рисована с картины фламандского художника Массейса «Уродливая герцогиня» (ок. 1513—1530), часто рассматриваемая как карикатура на Маргариту Тирольскую. Один из прототипов Шляпника для Тенниела, как считается — Теофил Картер, бывший предположительно студентом Крайст-Чёрч, как и Кэрролл. Картер изобрел кровать с будильником, выставлявшуюся на Всемирной выставке 1851 года; впоследствии он стал владельцем магазина мебели и, благодаря своей привычке стоять в дверях магазина в высокой шляпе, получил прозвище Безумный Шляпник. Другой прототип образа Шляпника — Роджер Крэб из Чешэма, Бэкингемшир. Издание «Алиса для детей» сопровождалось цветными (раскрашенными) рисунками Тенниела. В 1907 году права на исключительную публикацию книги истекли, и в этом же году 12 различных художников создали свои версии иллюстраций. Наиболее замечательными и довольно часто переиздаваемыми из них являются 20 иллюстраций, выполненных Артуром Рэкхемом; они же являются первыми цветными иллюстрациями к книге. Также из известных авторов иллюстрировали книгу Сальвадор Дали (1969, 13 иллюстраций), Туве Янссон (1966Tove Jansson’s illustrations: Alice in Wonderland, 56 иллюстраций), Грег Хильдебрандт (1990). В России одни из наиболее известных иллюстраций принадлежат Геннадию Калиновскому, который сделал 71 оригинальную чёрно-белую иллюстрацию к изданию «Алисы в стране чудес» 1974 г., а далее ряд цветных иллюстраций к изданию 1988 г. Также книгу иллюстрировали такие известные советские и русские художники, как Виктор Чижиков, Май Митурич-Хлебников и другие. Первое русское издание одного из самых известных переводов Алисы за авторством Демуровой (1967), вышло в Болгарии, и сопровождалось рисунками болгарского художника Петра Чуклева. Дореволюционные русские издания переводов чаще всего сопровождались рисунками Ч. Робинсона и Г. Фернисса. «Эмигрантское» издание перевода Набокова (1922, Берлин) сопровождалось черно-белыми иллюстрациями С. Зашулпина. Переводы на русский язык thumb|Обложка издания 1911 года, перевод А. Н. Рождественской, издательство «Товарищество [[Вольф, Маврикий Осипович|М. О. Вольф» в серии «Золотая библиотека»]] Перевод этой книги на русский язык (и другие языки) затруднён обильным использованием Кэрроллом игры слов, понятной только англоязычным читателям. Например, Мартовский заяц и Болванщик — это персонажи из английских поговорок, просто не имеющих аналогов в русском языке. Вот относительно полный список переводов в хронологическом порядкеА. М. Рушайло. Юбилей «Алисы в стране чудес». (приводятся данные о первой публикации перевода): # Соня в царстве дива / Анонимный переводчикПо предположению О. Бурениной в статье «Что такое абсурд, или по следам Мартина Эсслина» автор перевода — Ольга Тимирязева, двоюродная сестра известного ученогоАвтор диссертации «Лингвостилистические особенности английского каламбура и анализ способов его воссоздания в переводе на примере книги Льюиса Кэрролла „Алиса в стране чудес“» делает предположение об авторстве А. И. Мамонтова (издателя); иллюстрации Дж. Тенниела. М.: Типография А. И. Мамонтова и К°. — 1879. — 166 с., 1 л. ил. : ил. ; 15 см. # Приключения Ани в мире чудес / Перевод М. Д. Гранстрем; иллюстрации Ч. Робинсона. СПб: издательство Э. А. Гранстрема. — 1908. — 164 с., ил.; 22,3 см. — 3000 экз. # Приключения Алисы в волшебной стране / Перевод А. Н. Рождественской; иллюстрации Ч. Робинсона. // Журнал «Задушевное слово», том 49. № 1-7, 9-21, 22-33. — 1908—1909В 1911 г. под названием «Приключенiя Алисы въ Странѣ чудесъ» был переиздан в серии «Золотая библиотека» в петербургской типографии «Товарищество М. О. Вольф».. # Приключения Алисы в стране чудес // Перевод Allegro (П. С. Соловьёвой); Иллюстрации Дж. Тенниела. // Журнал «Тропинка», № 2-5, 7-17, 19, 20. — 1909. # Алиса в волшебной стране / Перевод (возможно) М. П. Чехова; Иллюстрации Г. Фернисса. // Сб. Английские сказки. — С.-Петербург: Издание журнала «Золотое детство» — 1913. — С. 1-63, с ил.; 19,7 см. # Алиса в стране чудес / Перевод Д’Актиль (А. А. Френкель); иллюстрации Дж. Тенниела. — Москва-Петроград: Издательство Л. Д. Френкель. — 1923. — 132 с., с ил.; 28 см. — 3000 экз. # Аня в стране чудес / Перевод В. Сирина; иллюстрации С. Залшупина. Берлин: Гамаюн. — 1923. — 115 с. с ил.; 21,5 см. # Алиса в стране чудес / Перевод А. П. Оленича-Гнененко; Иллюстрации Дж. Тенниела; Обложка В. Д. Бирюкова. — Ростов н/Д: Ростиздат. — 1940. — 108 с., с ил.; 20 см. — 20 000 экз. # Приключения Алисы в стране чудес. Сквозь зеркало, и что там увидела Алиса, или Алиса в Зазеркалье / Перевод и послесловие Н. М. Демуровой; стихи в переводах С. Я. Маршака и Д. Г. Орловской; иллюстрации П. Чуклева. София: Издательство литературы на иностранных языках. — 1967. — 226 с., с ил.; 26,5 см. # Приключения Алисы в стране чудес / Пересказ Б. В. Заходера; Иллюстрации В. А. Чижикова // Журнал «Пионер». — 1971. № 12; 1972. № 2, 3. # Приключения Алисы в стране чудес. Зазеркалье: (про то, что увидела там Алиса) / Перевод А. А. Щербакова; Предисловие Ю. О. Кагарлицкого; Иллюстрации М. П. Митурича; Оформление Е. Ганнушкина. М.: Художественная литература, — 1977. — 304 с., с ил.; 20,3 см. — 30 000 экз. # 1-е серийное издание в легендарной серии "Литературные Памятники" Кэрролл Льюис. Приключения Алисы в Стране Чудес. Сквозь Зеркало и что там увидела Алиса, или Алиса в Зазеркалье. Москва, "Наука ",1979 г. Составление и перевод Н. М. Демуровой. Иллюстрации Джона Тенниела. 368 с. ил. Твердый переплет. Увеличенный формат. # Приключения Алисы в стране чудес. Перевод и предисловие В. Э. Орла; Иллюстрации Г. В. Калиновского. М: Детская литература, — 1988. — 144 с., с ил.; 28,2 см. — 100 000 экз. # Приключения Алисы в стране чудес / Пересказ Л. Л. Яхнина; Иллюстрации А. Е. Мартынова // Пионер. — 1991. № 1-3. # Приключения Алисы в стране чудес / перевод Б. Балтера для мультимединого CD «Мир Алисы». — Изд-во «Комтех». — 1997.См. также более новое издание 2003 г. 1С:Познавательная коллекция. Алиса в Стране Чудес и Зазеркалье. — ISBN 5-9521-0024-4. # Алиса в волшебной стране / пересказ И. П. Токмаковой. — сб. «Кэролл, Нэсбит». — М.: Стрекоза-пресс (Классика — детям). — 2002. # Приключения Алисы в Стране Чудес, или Странствие в Странную Страну / пересказ М. С. Блехман; Иллюстрации Д. Раковой. — Харьков-Монреаль. — 2005.Здесь 2005 — год первого издания. Пересказ был написан в 1982—2005 гг.Список переводовПересказ М. С. Блехмана. 1982—2007 гг. Харьков — Монреаль. # Алиса в Стране чудес / Пересказ М. Н. Тарловского. Худ. В. И. Макаров. — Реутов: Омега. — 2006. — 48 с. с илл. — ISBN 5-465-01003-7. # Алиса в Стране Чудес / Перевод Д. Селиверстовой. Худ. Г. Хильдебрандт. — Эксмо. — 7000 экз. — 2010. — 64 c. : ил. — ISBN 978-5-699-40948-8. В интернете также опубликованы неизданные переводы Ю. Л. Нестеренко (2002)Кэрролл Льюис. Приключения Алисы в Стране Чудес (перевод Юрия Нестеренко), Н. И. Старилова (2000)Льюис Кэррол. Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес. Сказка. Перевод Н. И. Старилова. — 2000 г., А. Кононенко (1998—2000)Льюис Кэрролл. Алиса в Стране Чудес. Пер. Андрей Кононенко, под ред. С. С. Заикиной. — 1998—2000 г., О. Хаславского (2002)Кэрролл Льюис. Алиса в стране чудес (перевод Олега Хаславского). Наиболее часто переиздаются переводы Н. М. Демуровой, Б. В. Заходера и А. А. Щербакова. Наиболее строгим академическим переводом считается перевод Н. М. Демуровой. Имеется информация о неопубликованном переводе, выполненном Киром Булычёвым совместно с Л. А. Седовым, так как они посчитали, что эта сказка ранее на русский не переводилась; однако в издательстве сказали, что книга давно переведена и неоднократно, и книга не вышлаБиография Кира Булычёва. Экранизации thumb|Кадр из первой экранизации (1903, реж. [[Хепуорт, Сесиль|С. Хепуорт: Алиса, Мартовский Заяц, Болванщик]] * 1903: Алиса в Стране чудес, режиссёр Сесиль Хепуорт, Великобритания. Первый в мире фильм по книге Кэррола «Алиса в стране чудес». (экранизация 1903 года) * 1910: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Edwin Stanton Porter, 10-тиминутный фильм. Костюмы и грим персонажей делались с учётом иллюстраций Тенниела. * 1915: Алиса в Стране чудес (фильм, 1915), режиссёрW.W. Young, США * 1931: Алиса в Стране чудес (фильм, 1931), режиссёрBud Pollard, США * 1933: Алиса в Стране чудес (фильм, 1933), режиссёр Норман З. Маклауд, США. * 1937: Alice in Wonderland, короткометражка , режиссёр George More O'Ferrall, Великобритания * 1946: Alice, режиссёр George More O'Ferrall * 1949: Алиса в Стране чудес (фильм, 1949), Lou Bunin Production, США—Франция * 1951: Алиса в Стране чудес (мультфильм, 1951), режиссёр Клайд Джероними, студия Дисней, США. * 1955: Alice in Wonderland, TV-adaptation, режиссёр George Schaefer, адаптация бродвейской одноимённой пьесы 1932 года. * 1966: Alice in Wonderland (or What's A Nice Kid like You Doing in a Place like this?), музыкальный анимационный фильм, режиссёр Hanna Barbera, США * 1966: , режиссёр Джонатан Миллер, Великобритания. * 1970: Алиса в стране чудес, фильм / Alice au pays des merveilles, режиссёр Jean-Christophe Averty, Франция. * 1972: Алиса в Стране чудес (музыкальный фильм), режиссёр Уильям Стерлинг, Великобритания. * 1976: Алиса в Стране чудес (фильм, 1976), музыкальный порнофильм, США. * 1976: Алиса в стране чудес (фильм, 1976, Аргентина) / Alicia en el país de las maravillas, режиссёр Eduardo Plá, Аргентина. * 1980: Маппет-шоу 6 серия 5 сезона. Кукольная спектакль-пародия с участием живых людей. Брук Шилдс в роли Алисы. * 1981: Алиса в Стране чудес (мультфильм, 1981), режиссёр Ефрем Пружанский, СССР. * 1982: Алиса в Зазеркалье (мультфильм, 1982), режиссёр Ефрем Пружанский, СССР. * 1982: Алиса во дворце / Alice at the Palace, режиссёр Эмиль Ардолино / Emile Ardolino, США. * 1982: Алиса в стране чудес / Alice in Wonderland, режиссёры John Clark Donahue, John Driver, США. * 1983: Alice in Wonderland, TV-adaptation, режиссёр Kirk Browning, адаптация бродвейской одноимённой пьесы 1982 года, которая в свою очередь базировалась на пьесе 1932 года. * 1983: , ТВ-сериал, студия Nippon Animation, Япония. * 1985: Алиса в Стране чудес (фильм, 1985), режиссёр Harry Harris/Гарри Харрис * 1985: Dreamchild (фильм, 1985), режиссёр Gavin Millar, США * 1985: Alice in Wonderland (фильм, 1985), режиссёр Stephen Mottram, 5-тисерийный сериал, Великобритания * 1986: Алиса в стране чудес (фильм, 1986) / Alice in Wonderland, режиссёр Barry Letts, 4-х серийный телесериал, Великобритания. * 1987: Alice Through the Looking Glass (мультфильм, 1987), режиссёры Andrea Bresciani, Richard Slapczynski, США * 1988: Алиса в стране чудес (мультфильм, 1986) / Alice in Wonderland, режиссёр Rich Trueblood, Австралия * 1988: Алиса (фильм, 1988) / Něco z Alenky (Alice), режиссёр Ян Шванкмайер. * 1991: / Adventures in Wonderland, телешоу Disney Channel, транслировалось с 1991 по 1995 год. * 1991: Alice in Wonderland (1988) режиссёр Steve Kramer, Япония. * 1995: Алиса в Стране чудес (мультфильм, 1995) / Alice in Wonderland, режиссёры Toshiyuki Hiruma, Takashi Masunaga, Япония, США. * 1995: Миюки в Стране чудес (аниме, 1995) / Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan, Япония. * 1982: Алиса в Зазеркалье (фильм, 1998) / Alice Through the Looking Glass, режиссёр Джон Хендерсон, Великобритания. * 1999: Алиса в Стране чудес (фильм, 1999) / Alice in Wonderland, режиссёр Ник Уиллинг, Великобритания, США, Германия. * 1999: Alice Underground (мультфильм, 1999), режиссёр Роберт Э. Ли, США * 2009: Алиса (фильм, 2009) / Alice, режиссёр Ник Уиллинг, Великобритания, Канада. * 2009: Сердца Пандоры / Pandora Hearts (аниме, 2009), ТВ-сериал, режиссёр Като Такао, студия Xebec, Япония * 2010: Алиса в Стране чудес (мультфильм, 2010), режиссёры Робсон Лима, Эвертон Родригес, США. * 2010: Алиса в Стране Чудес, режиссёр Тим Бёртон, США. Радиопостановки и аудиокниги * 1976 — виниловый диск «Алиса в Стране чудес». Перевод Н. Демуровой. Тексты и мелодии песен — Владимира Высоцкого. * 2002 — альбом «Алиса» Тома Уэйтса. * 2005 — Алиса в Стране Чудес (+ аудиокнига CD) / Перевод Н. Демуровой. Текст Алисы читает Рената Литвинова, текст от автора — Александр Клюквин, текст Мартовского зайца и других зверей Антон Комолов, текст Чеширского кота — Николай Фоменко; серия «Книги, которые можно слушать». — М.: Обертон. — 2005. — ISBN 5-374-87103-X. — 104 стр. — 20000 экз.Алиса в Стране Чудес (+ аудиокнига CD) Библиография Ниже приведен список из наиболее важных книг и статей, посвященных исследованию дилогии Кэррола. Указан год первого издания в оригинале, через дробь — первое издание на русском языке (если есть). # The Annotated Alice. Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll. Illustrated by John Tenniel. With an Introduction and Notes by Martin Gardner. NY, 1960 / Комментарии М. Гарднера изданы в сокращенном переводе, выполненном Н. Демуровой, в составе вышедшего в 1978 году «академического» издания дилогии Кэррола. # The Philosopher’s Alice. Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll. Illustrated by John Tenniel. With an Introduction and Notes by Peter Heat. NY, 1974. # Данилов, Ю. А., Смородинский, Я. А. Физик читает Кэррола / В составе академического издания Л. Кэрролл. Алиса в стране чудес. Алиса в Зазеркалье. — М.: Наука. — 1978. # |издательство = Макс-Пресс |год = 2000 |том = |страниц = |страницы = |isbn = |серия = Folia Anglistica. Autumn 2000 }} # |издательство = Студия 4+4 |год = 2010 |том = |страниц = 272 |страницы = |isbn = 978-5-9902284-3-6 }} Компьютерные игры * 2000 — трёхмерный приключенческий экшн American McGee's Alice, изданный Electronic Arts. * 2004 — мультипликационный квест «Алиса в Стране чудес», изданный компанией Руссобит-М. * 2007 — квест Heart no Kuni no Alice («Алиса в стране сердец»), пародия на книгу Кэрролла. * 2010 — Алиса в Стране чудес — трёхмерная аркадная игра по одноименному фильму Тима Бёртона. * 2011 — Alice: Madness Returns — продолжение компьютерной игры American McGee's Alice. Влияние на культуру * Благодаря сказке имя Алиса стало популярным. * «Алиса в Стране чудес» вошла в список двенадцати «самых английских» предметов и явлений, составленный министерством культуры, спорта и СМИ ВеликобританииИсточник: Чашка чая и Алиса в Стране чудес вошли в число 12 «икон английской культуры». * Дезориентирующее неврологическое состояние, которое затрагивает визуальное восприятие человека так, что субъект воспринимает объекты существенно меньшего размера, чем они есть в действительности, а объект кажется далёким или чрезвычайно близким в то же самое время, получил название Синдром Алисы в Стране чудес ( ; AIWS) * Повести Льюиса Кэрролла «Алиса в Стране чудес» и «В Зазеркалье» оказали особое влияние на Бальтазара Бальтуса. С Алисой связаны образы кошек, мечтающих котов, которым девочка подставляет зеркало. * На протяжении XX века «Алиса в Стране чудес» стала предметом для различных философских, психоаналитических, сатирических и других вариаций. * Композиция психоделической группы 60-х Jefferson Airplane называется «White Rabbit»; в ней упоминаются многие из персонажей сказок Кэрролла (Гусеница, Белый Рыцарь, Червовая Королева, Соня и пр.). Также существовала «марка» (кусочек картона 5x5 миллиметров, пропитанный ЛСД) с изображением Алисы.Изображение марки ЛСД с дизайном из иллюстраций к книге «Алиса в Стране чудес» Оба явления, вероятно, связаны, в частности, с известным свойством ЛСД временно вызывать AIWS (см. выше) либо с проявляющейся под его действием парадоксальной логикой, схожей с логикой персонажей книги. * Канадская певица и виолончелистка Jorane в своей композиции Jinx обращается к образу Белого Кролика: «Единственное, что я соверишила — доверила Кролику право открывать нужные двери» ( )http://www.speedylook.com/Alice_with_the_country_of_the_wonders.html Alice with the country of the wonders. * Известный джазовый пианист Чик Кориа в 1978 году записал альбом «The Mad Hatter» — «Безумный шляпник». * Британская рок-группа Paice, Ashton & Lord в 1977 выпустила альбом «Malice In Wonderland» (Преступное намерение, злоба в стране чудес). Альбом с таким же названием в 1980 выпустила группа Nazareth. В 2009 почти с таким же названием («Malice N Wonderland») альбом выпустил репер Снуп Догг. * В 2010 году состоялась премьера ледового шоу Алиса в стране чудес на льду. В ролях были, помимо прочих, 4 олимпийских чемпиона. Первые показы были в Санкт-Петербурге, также в 2011 году планируется от 6 до 12 показов в Москве. Реминисценции в литературе * Книга Гилберта Адэра «Алиса в Заиголье» (1984) представляется продолжением двух книг об Алисе. Через игольное ушко Алиса попадает в страну, населённую, наряду с другими сказочными героями, Буквами. * Ещё одно продолжение — книга Джеффа Нуна «Автоматическая Алиса» (1996). В этой книге путешествия Алисы продолжаются в Манчестере будущего, населённого Исполнительными Гадами, людьми, больными «невмонией», и невидимым котом по имени Кварк. * «Золотой полдень» Анджея Сапковского — апокриф к «Алисе в Стране чудес». * Образ Алисы, а также персонажи книг Кэрролла неоднократно использовались писателем Роджером Желязны в его рассказах, повестях, романах. * Стихотворение «Все тенали бороговы…», давшее название рассказу фантаста Генри Каттнера, рассматривается им как код, прямая инструкция для выхода в настоящую жизнь из нашей реальности, являющейся всего лишь теплым и удобным местом для выращивания потомства. Совершенно бессмысленный для взрослых людей, уже впитавших обычную для нашего мира «логику X», набор слов открывает 6-летнему Скотту и 2-летней Эмме удивительную «дорогу обратно в океан». Кроме того, в рассказе появляется Льюис Кэррол, записывающий это стихотворение со слов «маленькой подружки Алисы»… чтобы вставить его потом в свою книгу. * Алиса Лидделл Харгривс (не героиня книги, а реальная личность) — персонаж серии романов Филипа Джоуза Фармера «Мир Реки». * В Комиксе «Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth» проводится масса аналогий со сказками об Алисе: ** Амадей Аркхем, создатель психиатрической клиники Аркхэм, переживает за свою дочь, которой часто снятся кошмары: «Харриет страдала от ночных кошмаров. Я винил в этом Льюиса Кэрролла, но она настаивала чтобы я перечитывал его книги…» ** Двуликий проходит курс терапии. Вместо монеты ему дают игральную кость, затем карты Таро. ** В образе Джокера узнается Мартовский заяц ** Бэтмен, путешествуя по психиатрической клинике, встречает Безумного Шляпника в зеркале, курящего кальян — точь в точь как Синяя Гусеница * Льюис Кэрролл, вместе с Алисой, выступает героем рассказа Из биографии Льюис Кэрролла, входящего в рассказ Исповедь Реминисценции в кинематографе * В фильме «Лабиринт» девушка Сара отправляется в путешествие по волшебному лабиринту, чтобы вернуть своего младшего брата, которого забрал король гоблинов. В пути Сару ожидает множество приключений, в том числе и падение в дыру забвения. Также она встречает говорящую гусеницу и других сказочных персонажей. * В фильме «Матрица» Нео получил сообщение о том, что он должен, подобно Алисе, следовать за белым кроликом. Один из главных героев, Морфеус, предлагает Нео узнать, «насколько глубока кроличья нора». * В фильме «Обитель зла» режиссёр использовал массу аналогий фильма со сказками Л. Кэрролла: имя главной героини, название компьютера «Красная королева», белый кролик, на котором было испробовано действие Т-вируса и антивируса, проход в «Umbrella Corporation» через зеркало и т. д. * В фильме «Страна приливов» Джелиза-Роуз читает своему отцу отрывки из «Алисы в Стране чудес», и через весь фильм проходят реминисценции из «Алисы»: поездка в автобусе, падение в нору, кролик, Делл ведёт себя то как герцогиня из Страны чудес, то как Белая Королева из Зазеркалья) и т. д. * В 15 серии 1 сезона оригинального сериала «Звездного пути» герои оказываются в сказочном лесу и встречают Белого Кролика. * В фильме «Фредди против Джейсона» одна из жертв видит Фредди Крюгера в образе гусеницы с кальяном * Аниме «Project ARMS» является фантастическим сериалом, тесно связанным с альтернативным миром Алисы и обитателей Страны чудес/Зазеркалья. * Аниме «Pandora Hearts» содержит множество отсылок на произведения Льюиса Кэрролла «Алиса в Стране чудес» и «Алиса в Зазеркалье». * Аниме «Rozen Maiden» (как и манга, по которой снят сериал) построено на аллюзиях, отсылающих к произведениям Льюиса Кэрролла «Алиса в Стране чудес» и «Алиса в Зазеркалье», героини-куклы участвуют в "Игре Алисы", а один из персонажей имеет облик Белого Кролика. * В аниме «Клуб свиданий старшей школы Оуран» присутствует серия, в которой главная героиня видит во сне себя и своих друзей в образах персонажей Кэрролла * В аниме «Темный Дворецкий», присутствуют две серии, в которой главный герой является Алисой и следует по стране Чудес, спеша за своим дворецким — Белым Кроликом. Интересные факты * Персонажи Шляпник/Болванщик и Мартовский Заяц происходят из двух английских поговорок: «сумасшедший, как шляпник», «сумасшедший, как мартовский заяц». Сумасшествие мартовских зайцев объясняется брачным периодом, наступающим весной. Поговорка о шляпнике связана с тем, что в старину при изготовлении фетра для шляп использовалась ртуть, хроническое отравление которой вызывает психические расстройства. * Четвёртая глава книги называется «Билль вылетает в трубу». Здесь явный намек на парламентские прения в Великобритании (биллем там называют законопроект). * В последней 12-й главе Король пытается удалить Алису из зала суда по только что придуманному им «Закону номер Сорок Два». В первом, иллюстрированном Джоном Тенниелом издании, Льюис Кэрролл настаивал именно на этом количестве рисунков. * Когда Королева Виктория, прочитав «Алису в стране чудес», захотела ознакомиться с другими произведениями Кэрролла, то она была разочарована — ей доставили множество работ по математике. * Фраза «Общество безумного чаепития» распространена в научных кругах и может выступать в качестве названия (самоназвания) объединений и просто групп ученых. Например, так называли группу, состоявшую из Б. Рассела, Дж. Мура и Дж. Мак-Таггарта (мотивацией названия послужили черты портретного сходства с классической иллюстрацией, особенно у Рассела (Болванщик), постоянные дискуссии и интерес к проблемам языка). Также это именование носит неформальная группа российских ученых (большая часть из них — преподаватели высших учебных заведений центральной России), интересующихся преимущественно философией и теорией языка. * Значительный ряд имён, связанных с книгой, от прототипа героини, Алисы Лидделл, до косвенно названных в основном повествовании персонажей (папаша Уильям, Дина) были использованы для именования малых планет.Lutz D. Schmadel. Dictionary of minor planet names (5th Edition). Springer Verlag, Berlin/Heidelberg 2003, ISBN 3-540-00238-3 ; Dictionary of minor planet names (Addendum to the 5th Edition). Springer Verlag, Berlin/Heidelberg 2006, ISBN 3-540-34360-1 ; Dictionary of minor planet names (Online Edition). Springer Verlag, Berlin/Heidelberg 2006, ISBN 978-3-540-29925-7 Продолжения, пародии и подражания : Более подробно эта тема раскрыта в англоязычной статье Как у всякого крупного культурного явления, у книги появилось множество произведений, являющихся подражаниями, попытками продолжить или спародировать идеи и сюжеты Кэррола. Большинство таких произведений вышли на английском языке. Вот их неполный список: Пародии * The Westminster Alice (1902) * Clara in Blunderland (1902) * Lost in Blunderland (1903) * John Bull. Adventures in the Fiscal Wonderland (1904) * Alice in Blunderland: An Iridescent Dream (1904) * Heart no Kuni no Alice (2008) Продолжения * A New Alice in the Old Wonderland (1895) * New Adventures of Alice (1917) * Alice Through the Needle’s Eye (1984) * Automated Alice (1996) * Wonderland Revisited and the Games Alice Played There (2009) Подражания * Mopsa the Fairy (1869) * Davy and the Goblin (1884) * The Admiral’s Caravan (1891) * Gladys in Grammarland (1896) * A New Wonderland (1898) * Rollo in Emblemland (1902) * Justnowland (1912) * Alice in Orchestralia (1925) Примечания Ссылки * Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland Первое издание в США, New York 1866. * Приключения Алисы под землей * Alice’s Adventures under Ground Воспроизведение единственного издания с иллюстрациями Льюиса Кэрролла * The Complete Works of Lewis Carroll with the illustrations by John Tenniel ПСС Льюиса Кэролла, 1939 * * Рукопись «Алисы в Стране чудес» можно полистать в интернете * H.M.Демурова. Алиса в Стране чудес и в Зазеркалье * Иллюстрации Сальвадора Дали к сказке «Алиса в Стране Чудес» * И. Л. Галинская «Льюис Кэрролл и загадки его текстов» * «Перечитывая „Алису“», Наука и жизнь, № 7, 2010. * Параллельные переводы «Алисы» с иллюстрациями и комментариями (проект «ЗАЗЕРКАЛЬЕ им. Л.Кэрролла») * «Приключения Алисы в стране чудес» Параллельные тексты с лингвистическими комментариями (сравнение переводов)Учебный проект * Alice in Wonderland By Lewis Carroll (Open Library) Более 385 отсканированных старинных изданий Alice in Wonderland в библиотеке openlibrary.org * «Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland» с иллюстрациями Олега Липченко. Категория:Книги по алфавиту Категория:Сон в фольклоре и литературе Категория:Романы 1864 года Категория:Сказки 1864 года Категория:Алиса в Стране чудес ar:أليس في بلاد العجائب (قصة) bg:Алиса в Страната на чудесата bs:Alisa u zemlji čuda ca:Alícia en terra de meravelles cs:Alenka v říši divů cy:Anturiaethau Alys yng Ngwlad Hud da:Alice i Eventyrland de:Alice im Wunderland el:Οι Περιπέτειες της Αλίκης στη Χώρα των Θαυμάτων en:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland eo:La aventuroj de Alicio en Mirlando es:Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas et:Alice Imedemaal eu:Aliceren abenturak Lurralde Miresgarrian fa:آلیس در سرزمین عجایب fi:Liisan seikkailut ihmemaassa fr:Les Aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles ga:Eachtraí Eilíse i dTír na nIontas gl:Alicia no país das marabillas gu:એલિસેઝ એડવેન્ચર્સ ઇન વન્ડરલેન્ડ he:הרפתקאות אליס בארץ הפלאות hi:एलिसेज़ एडवेंचर्स इन वंडरलैंड hr:Alisa u zemlji čudesa hu:Alice Csodaországban hy:Ալիսը Հրաշքների աշխարհում id:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland io:Alice-adventuri en marvel-lando is:Lísa í Undralandi it:Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie ja:不思議の国のアリス kn:ಆಲಿ‌ಸಸ್ ಅಡ್ವೆಂಚರ್ಸ್ ಇನ್ ವಂಡರ್‌ಲ್ಯಾಂಡ್ ko:이상한 나라의 앨리스 la:Alicia in terra mirabili ms:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland my:အဲလစ်ကလေး၏ ထူးဆန်းသော အိပ်မက် nl:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland no:Alice i Eventyrland pa:ਏਲਿਸੇਜ਼ ਏਡਵੇਂਚਰਸ ਇਨ ਵੰਡਰਲੈਂਡ pl:Alicja w Krainie Czarów pt:Alice no País das Maravilhas ro:Alice în Țara Minunilor sh:Alisa u zemlji čuda simple:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland sk:Alica v krajine zázrakov (kniha) sr:Alisa u zemlji čuda sv:Alice i Underlandet ta:ஆலிசின் அற்புத உலகம் te:ఆలిస్'స్ ఎడ్వెన్చర్స్ ఇన్ వండర్‌ల్యాండ్ th:อลิซท่องแดนมหัศจรรย์ tr:Alis Harikalar Diyarında uk:Аліса в Країні чудес vi:Cuộc phiêu lưu của Alice vào Xứ sở thần tiên zh:爱丽丝梦游仙境 zh-yue:愛麗絲夢遊仙境